Triangle $ABC$ has sides of length 5, 12 and 13 units, and triangle $DEF$ has sides of length 8, 15 and 17 units. What is the ratio of the area of triangle $ABC$ to the area of triangle $DEF$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: Triangles $ABC$ and $DEF$ are both right, since their sides form Pythagorean triples. It follows that the desired ratio is $\dfrac{(5\cdot 12)/2}{(8\cdot 15)/2} = \boxed{\dfrac{1}{2}}$.